The Guided Ones
by SilverMoonLuna
Summary: Follow the lives of the MWPP and Lily through the uprising of VD, as they are guided to their destiny - written from remus point of view. please R&R first fanfic
1. Together again

Remus glanced at his appearance in the mirror and sighed mournfully, His face looked white and pinched and there were dark rings below his eyes clearly displaying the previous night's lack of sleep. Not for the first time he wished he had never been bitten, that he could live a normal life, a normal life with a family who loved him, and ...  
He swept his long brown hair out of his eyes; enough of those thoughts, what was the point in dreaming about things he would never, could, never have. He grabbed his coat from the nearby stand, and rushed out into the quiet cobbled street.  
As a car went speeding past and splashed mud down the front of him he growled lowly, the animal inside him only trapped by the daylight until later that night, when the moon would rise fresh and new.  
So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the loud crack and walked straight into the handsome man stood directly in front of him, "I'm sorry he blustered, raising his head, and seeing who it was he gave a grin, "Padfoot, what are you doing here? Last I heard you were off in Romania collecting dragon scales for your new project"  
Sirius grinned, "Well you know, little time here, little there, thought I'd nip by and see how my favourite wolf was doing"  
Lupin turned his head and seeing no cars he whispered, "How did you get here" Sirius's grin spread even wider as he winked, "How many times have I told you not to apparate in daylight in the middle of a street, the muggles could have seen you" he groaned. "Even if they had, it doesn't take two second to obliviate they're memories" Sirius replied laughingly," besides, I was in a rush, James wants us to go to his tonight, he's calling a reunion of the marauders"  
"A reunion? Why?" asked Lupin becoming concerned, "No idea mate, some big secret he's keeping, all I know is, we all gotta be there!"  
Remus nodded to Mrs Partridge as she went by with her groceries, "Morning" he smiled. Mrs Partridge stared rudely at Sirius, ignored Remus and rushed down the street. "What's with her? Asked Sirius "well lets just say when you looked like death warmed up at least once every month, and your clothes frequently turn up in tatters, the neighbours don't like it" he leaned closer "tonight's a full moon"  
Sirius laughed, "Well in that case Messrs Moony Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs, will be reunited in every sense of the word"  
Lupin smiled briefly, "Will Lily be there?" he asked suddenly feeling sad "Who knows? Look mate I know you don't get on with her but.... "But she's part of James so part of us now" finished Lupin bitterly.  
A dark cloud passed over Sirius' features, "what is it with you two anyway?" Remus shrugged, "you tell me mate, praps she just has a thing against half- breeds"  
Sirius shook his head, " naaa, she likes Peter doesn't she" They laughed. "Righto", said Sirius, looking at Lupin's long dusty coat comes round to mine, and I'll fix you up with something to wear". Remus turned his head scanning the area for signs of Muggles, seeing none, he turned to Sirius, "well are we off then?" Sirius followed his glance, briefly and nodded, and with a loud crack, the two men stood in the street vanished, leaving only a slight breeze and a rather mystified cat.  
*******   
James turned to Lily, "The guys are all coming over this evening; I'm going to tell them then"  
She turned away from him and said hesitantly "do you think they're going to be happy for us?"  
He placed his arms around her shoulders "of course, I can't wait, they know I've loved you since the moment I first saw you, and now I can finally say, Lily Evans is going to be my wife"  
Her face fell as she thought of Remus, for some reason, she couldn't see him being happy with that arrangement, but he was James' friend, so they would both have to grin and bear it.  
********  
  
"Thanks again for the loan" Lupin mumbled as he surveyed his reflection in the mirror, "No probs, of course you'll never look as good as me in it" Sirius grinned, and punched Lupin's shoulder playfully "besides, black is more my colour"  
Remus turned; he liked the blue sweater, made a change from the usual shabby close if nothing more.  
"So are we off?" asked Sirius impatiently, Remus nodded, with a loud crack they both appeared outside Godrics Hollow, making the figure rushing towards the door at that moment momentarily glance about warily.  
"Who's there?" asked Peter looking about nervously. "Awww did we scare ickle old wormy" mocked Sirius. Peter faltered for a moment, "Sirius? That you?" Lupin stepped into the light, "It's both of us, how are you Peter?" Peter grinned, "I'm good... "Well in that case let's get into the warm then" interrupted Sirius pushing  
past Peter and knocking the old wooden door. The door creaked open, and a man with messy dark hair appeared in the space behind, "James" yelled Sirius bounding over and hugging the figure in the doorway "long time no see, how've you been" James grinned, and looked over Sirius Shoulder at Lupin and Peter, "Moony, Wormy, great to see you, Sirius, how was Bavaria?" Remus looked at them sharply, Bavaria? Why hadn't Sirius told him, was he being left out of the loop? He pushed the thought out of his head; naaa Sirius didn't have time to tell him, that was it. "Well' come on then, don't sand on the door step all night" said James, punching Remus' arm playfully, "It's a full moon tonight after all!" Remus nodded and walked through the door closely followed by Peter, as they entered the hallway Lily came rushing out of the kitchen with her head down and crashed into Remus, Looking up she started to say "sorry didn....." her eyes met his "Remus, hi" she looked around for a way out of the awkwardness, "hello Lily" he replied softly, smiling a smile that didn't reach his eyes, for a moment they both stood there not knowing what to say, unable to put anything into words. "Hey Moony you coming?" James popped his head out of a nearby doorway, and seeing Lily went over and put his arm around her, " I think were gonna be needing you in here to" he added grinning. He turned, and Remus followed the couple into the room. ********** The fire crackled in the grate, Remus lowered himself into a chair, James and Lily stood in front of the fire, whilst Sirius and Peter had already taken up the low settee nearby. James looked around at his three best friends. "Well I suppose you want to know why I've asked you here tonight" Remus felt a little dizzy, as the other two nodded in agreement, "well" said James slinging his arm casually around Lily, "we do.... Remus stood up, and swayed suddenly, falling back into his seat, through the pain that was suddenly coursing its way through his body, he gasped, "Lily........ get ....... her ... out" The change swept across him, as his nose elongated, and hair began to grow, James grabbed Lupin, and started dragging him out of the room in the direction of the cellar, through the confusion he gasped, "sorry mate, soon as your there, we'll be fine" Sirius had already changed into a dog, and was padding along besides them, whilst Peter was holding Lily in the room... "go on you guy's he shouted after them, I'll keep lily company" Lily didn't look too pleased at this prospect, but sat in a chair here face quite pale in the flickering light from the fire. As Moony's transformation became complete James started his own transformation into prongs, together he and Sirius herded Lupin towards the cellar, he using his hoof to kick the door closed behind them.  
Sirius settled in front of the door whilst Moony began running around, looking for another exit. James sat himself down next to Padfoot... it was about to become a long night.   
Lily gazed into the firelight, her mind wandering, as Peter fidgeted worriedly... "So" he said, "that was quite surprising" he grinned, Lily brought back to reality glanced at him. "Surprising? In what way? I already knew about Moony" Peter nodded, "but we usually get a little more warning" he replied. Lilly nodded slowly, "I've read up on it" she replied "the changes come faster as you get older; I just hope they find something to calm it down one day" Peter smiled and nodded in agreement. Lily turned to Peter, "I hope you don't mind" she said, "but I'm going to have an early night" He stood up, "I'll just stay here then" "ok" she replied, and left the room. Popping her hard back round the door "f you get hungry, help yourself you know where the kitchen is" Peter nodded again, and she left the room, to make her way to the bedroom.  
************ As she lay beneath the covers she could hear Moony's howls from the basement, and worried for the safety of Sirius and James, rolling over she tried to reassure herself, they've done it a thousand times, she cleared her mind of though and slowly fell into a light dreamless sleep.  
Meanwhile in the cellar below, Moony was throwing himself into doors, clearly upset at being caged in, the other animals strolled about, just knocking him into place when he became too over excited.... it was about to be a long night for all of them. And none of them would notice the fire crackling in the grate above slowly die down in the empty room.  
************ As dawn came, Lupin sat up, looking at his newly borrowed clothes, or what remained of them in horror, he glanced around feeling slightly disorientated remembering the last minutes before the beast escaped, now, he thought distractedly, she will never like me. As his eyes adjusted to the poor light, he saw Sirius changing back into his human form, and nudging James, who lay at his side fast asleep still in the form of a stag.  
  
As they climbed the stairs they could hear Lily pottering about above, and as they opened the door, the smell of freshly cooked bacon, hi they're noses. Sirius grinned, and sneaking up behind Lily, he put his arms around her, "I knew there was a reason why I like you" he said flirtatiously, Lily turning around slapped his hands away, she smiled engagingly at the three men stood in front of her, Peering over James shoulder she asked "where's Peter I thought he was with you?" James shook his head, "Nope just been us three all night" He turned into the hallway as he heard the front door creak, "Nipped out for a sec, grinned Peter, indicating the copy of the daily prophet under his arm.  
Sirius turned, "so come on" he said frowning impatiently "what were you going to tell us Prongs?" Lily caught James eye, and made a barely perceptible shake of her head, "How about after breakfast" said James, running his fingers through his hair in a style reminiscent of his 16 year old self. Sirius grinned, "Grubs up" Remus having noticed the look between James and Lily began to suspect what James was going to tell them. As James, Peter and Sirius went into the dining room to prepare the table for breakfast, he offered to give Lily a hand in the kitchen. "Lily?" he started quietly, "your getting married aren't you?" When she turned to him there were tears shining in her eyes, she gulped and nodded slowly. "ok" he said and swept out of the room not wanting further explanations, he felt the need to get out of there, the house was too confining, he needed space, room to breathe, he needed to be alone, he apparated.  
  
so my first chapter of my first story what do you think???  
  
SilverMoonLuna 


	2. Foxgloves and Soap Suds

******* "Hey you two, come-on ... brekkie cant be taking that long!" Sirius poked his head through the kitchen doorway... seeing Lily there alone with tears in her eyes he rushed over and threw his arm around her shoulder, "Don't let James see" she sniffed, trying to hold back the tears... Sirius nodded and closed the kitchen door, "What's happened Lil's? Where's Remus? Have you two been arguing?" She let out a sob which she quickly tried to stifle, she nodded... "Something like that... he's gone?" "Where?" asked Sirius, realising his friend probably wasn't in the best shape either if he had jest left without saying anything... "I don't know, he apparated a moment ago" Sirius nodded and held Lily to comfort her, he wondered what could have caused her to be so upset, and why Remus had left without the slightest... all is not right here he thought to himself, becoming worried for both Lily and Remus.  
  
********** Remus breathed in the fresh air, and looked around him, as the waves crashed upon the deserted beach below him; he sat, not really feeling anything. A kind of numbness had taken over him, and his thoughts were tormented by pictures running through his mind ... Lily, James married... Lily, James happy... Lily and James with the family he could never hope to have, he sat in thought unaware of his surroundings, not caring for the view or the cold or the sound of the sea crashing on the beach at the bottom of the cliff..  
He scuffed his foot at the stone in front of him, and as a shower of loose pebbles scattered down onto the beach below, he suddenly became very angry... "Why James; Out of anyone she could have had, why James?" he gritted his teeth... she could have chosen anyone he thought to himself, but she had to choose my closest friend... she had to shove her happiness down my throat, he was done being miserable, feeling sorry for himself, he felt a coolness come over him, I can be cold, detached he thought, i don't need to feel, feelings just cause pain, and I've been hurt for the last time. he stood up with a determined look on his face ... let Lily and James get married, let them have they're happiness, he was alone and he would always be alone.  
********** "Hey guys come-on ... what about breakfast" yelled Peter, Lily looked up pushing Sirius back, and wiping the tears from her eyes, "don't tell them" she said, "don't let James know" Sirius nodded .. And called in an overly happy voice ... "Peter, do you ever stop thinking about your stomach?" He looked Lily in the eyes... "Will you be alright now?" she nodded biting her lower lip. And turned to the stove to salvage the remains of the breakfast... Sirius entered the other room... "Remus has just had something urgent crop up, he's had to go" James' face fell... "But he didn't hear my announcement" "He said to tell you sorry mate, but it was very urgent" continued Sirius, "Something to do with a possible cure for lycanthropy" James nodded in understanding, but felt a little upset that Moony had taken off without hearing his announcement, without so much of a word... Lily entered the room with a plate in each hand... "Breakfast is served" she said with a mini curtsey, James glanced at her, and was surprised to see her looking so pale, must be nervous he thought to himself. As Lily left the room for the other plates, Peter began wolfing down his food, whilst Sirius barely even glanced at his plate, his mind too full of what he had just seen, to be able to concentrate on eating... Lily swept back into the room with hers and James' plates. And sitting down she began pushing her food around her plate distractedly. "Right happy bunch this morning aren't we" said James grinning and running his fingers through his hair in an action he always took when he was feeling particularly nervous.... Sires gave him a small smile, whilst Lily continued eating in silence, Peter meanwhile stretched over for apiece of toast, having wolfed down his breakfast already...... Lily pushed her food around her plate, her appetite gone; as James took the reminder of the breakfast crockery out to the kitchen she pointed her want at her plate ... "Scourgify" She took her own plate out, joining Sirius Peter and James who were having a bubble fight with the washing up liquid. "Hey!" she yelled as James poured some cold bubbles down the back of her top, I'll get you for that Potter!" and backing him into a corner with her wand raised her began to incant... "petrif ..... "expelliarmus" yelled Sirius, grabbing her wand and throwing it to James! She turned .. James had the wand levelled at her chest, whilst Sirius and Peter stood nearby covered in Bubbles and grinning ... "James, my wand" she said holding out her hand, James meanwhile grinned ... "Give me a kiss, and I'll give you your wand" Lily glanced at Peter and Sirius who were giggling in the corner and a rosy blush rose its way up her cheeks .. "James" she repeated, "My wand, now!" James grinned and raising her wand in the air he shouted, "digitalia" she had raised her hands to her face to protect herself from his hex, but hearing his words she looked up, to see hundreds o foxgloves floating through the air ... She grinned, and grabbing her wand back, before he had chance to point it again, she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the tip of his nose. Now he blushed, and Sirius Wolf whistled, and Peter bent over in fits of laughter, and as James casually slung his arms around Lily a bell sounded in the doorway. James still covered in bubbles, and foxglove petals answered the door, stood in the doorway leaning miserably against the porch, was Remus. Lily running out of the kitchen with Sirius hot in pursuit wand raised stopped in her tracks and let out a small gasp.. Sirius also stopping grinned uneasily.. "Remus, so you got it done then" he said quickly, Remus nodded slowly understanding flaring into his eyes. James grinned .. and clapped him on the back "well now your here and breakfast is over I suppose its time for my announcement" They went into the sitting room, Remus following closing the door behinds him .. He sat on the end of a nearby seat, James stood once again in front of the fireplace, he ran his hand through his hair "Lily can you come here a minute please" she nodded smiling and went to stand next to him, he grabbed her hand almost immediately. he's already drawing on her for strength thought Remus grimly noticing they're hands. James let out a big sigh, and Sirius with barely controlled excitement shouted... "well come on then, blurt it out!" James grinned and a deep shade of crimson pushed its way up his face. "Marauder's, I would like to introduce you ... "we already know her mate" interrupted Peter earning himself a glare from Sirius. Peter gulped.. "As I was saying" continued James "Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail please meet the soon to be Mrs Prongs" Sirius grinned .. "Is that all" James spluttered "all???" Sirius grinned, "well prongsie, I thought you were going to tell us something we didn't already know" James turned to Lily questioningly she shook her head "who told?" Sirius grinned again "you've only been telling me you were going to marry her since the day she shouted at you by the lake in the fifth year" "Oh that!" Lily turned to James "fifth year?" she asked flatly, James meanwhile was looking decidedly uncomfortable, whilst Sirius was grinning like an idiot.... "you should have seen him Lily, I love lilykins, im going to marry her, she is the pwettiest thing I ever did see She's gorgeous when she's angry" Sirius finished in mocking tones Lily threw a sideways glance at James... as Sirius continued.. "So how was the date with the Squid in the lake?" Lily grabbed a nearby cushion and threw it at him, Sirius meanwhile had whipped out his wand and turned the cushion into a bunch of roses, "Awww lily, you shouldn't have" he laughed passing them to prongs. Remus stood up. "well mate, It's a long time coming, but congratulations" he said shaking James' hand. He then turned to Lily, who was still laughing at Sirius, "you too lily" she gave him a searching look, and then nodded, and from that moment she realised it would be alright, he was Remus Lupin, certainly, but first and foremost he was James' friend. "Thanks" she whispered. Opening his mouth to say more, he decided against it, and returned to his chair, where he say laughing at James and Padfoot, who were now doing a silly dance in circles around Lily, singing get me to the church on time. Peter who had also stood up, now said "congratulations" Remus glanced at him, the worlds seemed to have come without either thought or sincerity, and not for the first time, he wondered what had happened to the loyal boy they had spent they're school lives growing up with...  
  
************ 


	3. shadow and light

It was two week later that Remus heard anything more of his friends, and even then it was just a brief letter from James, checking everything was well. That night he had lain awake, tossing and turning, the waning moon making his night sleepless. He finally dozed off around 4 am, only to wake 45 minutes later... "Lily" He sat up, and felt the damp sheen of sweat that had enveloped his body. For some reason he was breathing heavily, and had the faintest memory of a green light, and Lily holding a child with her back turned against the eerie glow.  
  
It was these times between dusk and dawn when he felt most alone, when he thought of what his life could have been had he only allowed it, It was these times when he thought back to Hogwarts, to a girl whose fire had captured his heart, Whose life and passion had ensnared his very soul.  
  
He thought of the moment Sirius had almost turned him into a killer. The moment Sirius realised his greatest fear and taught him the world would never be his friend.  
That night would always be with him, bearing testament to the monster he held within him, but perhaps it wouldn't have been such torture, if it wasn't for that one moment in the snow, when she had come across him, the real him.  
  
It was in those times that the wolf was completely in control, its sole focus the hunt, the kill, its ravenous thoughts completely eradicating the usually quiet sedate mind of Remus, consuming him, making him unrecognisable even to himself.  
  
That night in the snow everything had changed, the wolf had smelt the two boys coming down the damp passage, one friend, one foe. It had hurled itself against the door, finally splintering the wood and breaking through. It had followed the scent of the boys up the passage, finally to emerge into the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
It was that moment the wolf had caught a new scent in the breeze, a mixture of blood, fear, and almonds. The wolf followed the scent, nearing ever closer to its source, a blurry figure in hogwarts robes, running in the distance.  
  
It saw the hunt and felt the blood pounding in its head, it threw back its head to the moon and howled. The figure stopped and whipped its head round, seeing the beast in pursuit it ran further into the night, into the snow, and the dark boundaries of the forbidden forest.  
  
The figure scrambled through the underbrush, but the wolf was too fast, as it neared, it contracted its limbs to leap in one fluid motion, it landed on its prey, knocking it forward into the snow, and pulled back to play with its food.  
  
The girl spun around, her wand in her hand, "Lumos"  
  
It was that word, and the sight before him, that snapped Remus into action, he reached out with his mind, stopping the wolf as he recognised the figure in front of him, the dishevelled red hair, the tearstained face, and the bright green eyes.  
  
He saw the mud covering her robes, and the fear in her face, and felt instant shame, remorse poured through him, and Remus the wolf, turned and ran back to the shrieking shack, back through the splintered door, and his wooden prison.  
  
In that moment he realised the wolf could no longer be the wolf and the man could no longer be a man.  
  
And it was in that moment of clarity, that he understood the only way he could save her, the only way he could protect her was to lose her forever.  
  
*********  
  
He sipped his cup of coffee, so immersed in his sad memories that he didn't  
realise it had turned into murky cold sludge in the bottom of his cup. That night, his decision, it had all been the beginning, the beginning of his new life, a life alone, where he would be unable to let anyone into his  
life, especially her...  
he would never again allow his darkness to taint her shining light.  
  
************** 


	4. The beginning

It was later that day, as he visited Diagon alley for some potion ingredients that he heard of an attack, he had just left the apothecary when he overheard two witches gossiping in a nearby shop doorway,  
  
"That's right, James Potter was he first to arrive", the first witch confided to her friend, Remus's heart caught in his throat, he spun around to the two witches,  
  
"James Potter?" he asked, the witches glanced at each other taking in his bedraggled appearance, cautiously the first witch spoke...  
  
"He was first at an attack on the other night, friend of yours" she asked, Remus nodded, at this she looked saddened, and "What is it he asked?" grabbing her arm, she shrieked and he let go, "he, well he..." "Well what is it!" Remus practically growled at her, she caught her friends eye, alarmed by the sudden change in the man, "He's in St Mungo's, he was injured in the attack" Without another word Remus apparated, arriving almost immediately in the lobby of St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies.  
  
He rushed to the desk, "James Potter, where is he?" The nurse sat behind the desk said automatically "please take a ticket and wait your turn" Remus glared at her, "my friend is here, and he may be dying for all I know, now tell me where he is" The witch glanced up at him. "Im sorry sir, you must wait for your turn" Remus was beside himself, "Now look" he began, but feeling a slight touch on the small of his back he spun around wand at the ready, to face any security guard that might try to escort him out, but instead of the expected guard, he saw a worse sight, "Lily" he gasped, she looks awful he thought to himself, her usually fiery red hair was lank and lacklustre, deep shadows surrounded her usually bright eyes, and her whole appearance was one of defeat.  
  
"Remus" she whispered, and practically fell into his arms, he noted that she was still wearing her own healers outfit suggesting that James had been brought in whilst she was working her shift. "It's James" she whispered tears springing to her eyes, "they don't know if he will pull through" Remus gulped and holding her shoulders, he lowered his own voice, "where is he? What happened?" "Third floor" she whispered," they don't know what's wrong, he's in a fever, has been like it for two days, he doesn't recognise me, he doesn't know anybody, he's dy...." "He's not", Remus replied savagely, then calmed himself, "Lily, it's James, do you really think he would let something like this defeat him, James is a fighter, always has been, always will be, he's going to pull through i just....  
  
It was at that moment they entered the ward, James had been given his own room because they were not sure of the cause of his injuries, seeing James had quietened him, seeing his injuries, he could see why Lily thought he may be dying, a quiet rage began building up inside him, he swore to himself that he would find whoever it was that had done this to James, and when he did, they would really be sorry.  
  
Lily walked over to a chair placed by his bed, Remus realised she must have spent the majority of her time here, "Where's Padfoot? Peter? Where's his parents? Your parents? she looked at him her eyes vacant, and grasped James' hand, her knuckles showing white, and it hit him, he had never stopped to find out who the attack was against, who had suffered, who were the casualties...  
  
"Lily?" he asked cautiously, "where was the attack?" fresh tears spilled into her eyes, and he rushed to her side, "who is it?" he whispered "what happened" She gulped, and curled her legs up in front of her, "I was working" she whispered, "I should have been there, they, but, I was working" she said flatly "they, they're all dead" she let out a huge sob and a nurse came rushing in form the ward, "now now Lily", she placed her arm around her, "what are you doing to her?" she accused, "It' doesn't matter" she cut in before he could reply, "the poor girl, she wouldn't leave, she won't let us do anything" she beckoned another healer from the ward, who came over, carrying a phial which contained a misty blue liquid, "Drink this Lily" she said, Lily tensed up, "I don't want to sleep" she whispered, "I know what's in there Em and your not making me drink it, If i drink that James will be alone, anything could happen" Remus realised she must have been functioning in this way for the past two days. "mare" he whispered placing his hand on her arm, she calmed down recognising his nickname for her and looked up at him searchingly "I promise you, nothing will happen to him, I will not leave him alone, I will wake you up if there's any change" she nodded, and allowed the healers to pour the contents of the phial into her mouth, and lead her out of the room.  
  
Remus watched her leave then turned to the remaining healer, the one Lily had called Em, "What happened?" he asked quietly almost afraid of what her answer would be.   
  
She sighed and sat in the chair next to James's bed, "The poor girl, we thought she had no-one left or we would have contacted you earlier, I don't know all of it, but i can give you an idea. All i know is she was called into work two days ago, it was her day off, and she had planned to spend it with her parents and Mr and Mrs Potter, planning arrangements for the wedding, Anyway, she came into work, and they decided to carry on without her, as far as I can guess, James was already working himself, because he wasn't there when the attack came. The attack itself was on Massachias house"  
  
Remus nodded recognising the name of James's family home "all I know" she said, "is that they were attacked, all killed, all four of them, James must have finished work and walked in to find them being attacked, he fought well, took out a few of the attackers in fact, they're recovering down the hall under guard, but one of them got something at him because as the aurors arrived and chased them off James collapsed and has been in this state ever since. "What about Sirius Black? Peter Pettigrew?" he asked, she looked up at him, "Who?"  
  
Remus breathed a sigh of relief, he thought when Lily has said all dead, this quickly changed to realisation, if they weren't dead, and they weren't here, they still didn't know,  
  
He stood up, only realising he had crouched to the floor as the healer had been talking to him, "I need an owl" he said, she also stood up, "you can't leave, I'll do it, who do you need to tell?" He quickly listed they're names, and for some reason included Albus Dumbledore, none of them had seen him since leaving school, but Remus realised that if anyone knew how to help, it would be him.  
  
************  
  
He paced James's room, waiting for some change, waiting for Sirius to come running in as he knew he would as soon as he had heard. Lost in his thought's of the past, she had seemed so frail, so lost, that must be why  
he called her mare, he had sworn long ago, he would never call her that  
again, never acknowledge how close they had once been.  
  
He remembered the first time he had called her that, they had both  
been prefects, for about two weeks, and were sent on regular patrols of corridors together in the evenings, that night, she had argued with James  
yet again, it was pretty common in those days, and it was as they were walking through the corridors and she was complaining about James, that he  
had grabbed her by the shoulders, and kissed her.  
She had leant into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and as she pulled away slightly breathless, she asked, "what was  
that for?"  
  
He had grinned at her, "well mare, I had to find some way to shut you up didn't I" Her face lost its shock and turned to anger, "Mare?" she asked, I  
hope you are not implying that I am horse like Remus Lupin"  
He ducked his head, and a slow blush rose up his neck,  
"Mare, short for Mary" he said,  
she looked confused, "But my names Lily"  
"I know that" he replied, blushing even more, "Mary, its short for  
Amaryllis" realisation flared into her eyes, he knew she would know, Amaryllis, the scientific name for the Lily, He just hoped she wouldn't realise how much time and though he had put into that name for her, She smiled at him, "We better finish this patrol" she whispered, and they had both started walking  
again, in silence both lost in they're own thoughts.  
  
*************  
  
His thoughts came back to the present as he heard James groan, and mumble in his fever, "Lily, not Lily"  
Remus immediately felt ashamed, here was James, his best friend lying, on the verge of death, and he was stood here thinking about his fiancée, he looked at James who had once again settled down, "I'm sorry mate" he whispered, touching his arm slowly, "Sorry for what" said Sirius from the doorway, Remus looked up sharply, Sirius was lent on the doorway his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I, I wasn't there" he finished lamely, Sirius nodded and stepped into the room, "know what you mean moon" He looked at James, "but this thing is not going to get Prongs, it would take a mass disaster to kill him, and even then I think he would have trouble going" he smiled at his friend who lay sleeping, Remus looked at him, "they got his parents" he confided, "Sirius's smile left his face, "And whoever they are, they're going to pay, no one hurt's my family and gets away with it, where's Lily?"  
  
Remus motioned to the hallway, "room next door, getting some sleep" Sirius nodded, "why didn't she tell us?" Remus sighed and sat down, "To be honest mate I don't think she even thought of it, she's been sitting at his bedside for the past two days, not eating or sleeping, she's in shock, they got her parents as well, apparently James only made it because some aurors turned up or they might have got him as well, the one thing I can't understand though, I was in the lobby, shouting and she came and got me, apparently it was the first time she left his side, but how did she know I was there?"  
  
"No idea mate" replied Sirius "Perhaps she heard your gob" Remus shook his head, "Couldn't be that, I had only... he broke off seeing Sirius's grin, "Swine"  
  
They both sat at James' bedside, waiting, hoping he could wake up, they saw no sign of Peter, and it was several hours later, that Lily came back in the room, looking slightly better for her sleep.  
  
She went straight to James' side and grabbed his hand, "any change?" she asked Remus hopefully, he shook his head, "nope", she sat on the chair by the bed and buried her head in his covers, "James, wake up please, you're all I have left" she whispered, grasping his hand as tight as she could. A lump moved into Remus' throat, "I'm going to get a drink, anyone want one?" his voice sounded strained even to him, and Sirius looked at him curiously, "Coffee please Moon" Lily nodded "same please".  
  
He left the room, and rushed to the higher floor to get the drinks. It was as he returned to the room that he saw Albus Dumbledore stood in the hallway, a small package in his hand, he rushed to him "Professor" he said, Dumbledore spotted him "where is he Remus?"  
  
He motioned to the door on the left, his hands still full, Dumbledore nodded, and swept into the room, Remus followed him, hearing the gasps from Lily and Sirius, "I'm going to have to ask you both to leave a moment" said Dumbledore, Sirius, grabbed Lily's arm, nodding to Dumbledore, "well be right outside" Dumbledore followed them, and closed the door and the blinds of James's room.  
  
Lily panicked, "what's he going to do" Remus handed her the coffee, "help James" he said simply. They sat in the ward, hearing nothing from the room, Lily stared vacantly into her coffee, not drinking it, whilst Sirius sat, his arm still around her, watching Remus intently, who had spotted a loose thread in his cloak, and was now pulling it out bit by bit to keep himself occupied.  
  
************  
  
It was 20 minutes later when the door opened, and jumping to they're feet, they ran to the doorway, Dumbledore sat inside talking to a freshly awoken James. He still looked pretty week, but the fact that he was even awake was enough for lily, she ran over and flung herself onto the bed and into his arms. "hey what's this for" he grinned, and kissed her, Sirius turned to Remus, "see told you so" he also walked to James's bedside, "bout time you woke up prongs, I was about to pull the moves on Lily" he winked, Lily looked at him, "wouldn't have worked" she replied, "Sirius tipped his head and moved closed and in stage whisper said "I know you love me really Lil's, no-one can resist the Padfoot charm" They all laughed, It was high, and slightly strained, but they were all relieved, James had pulled through, It would all be alright.  
  
**************  
  
(A/N) hope you like it so far, please review ...  
  
Also if anyone has a suggestion for a decent tile I would love to hear it  
  
SilverMoonLuna 


	5. the order

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this.. I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I was imaginative enough to think up my own stories but I'm not, so here's a fanfic based on work owned by JK Rowling.  
  
It was two days later that James was discharged from the hospital, During those two days, Lily had finally left his side to freshen up, and was slowly becoming a semblance of her former self, Her hair once again had its fiery colour and life, and she seemed to be getting more sleep, she was acting normally once more, and it was only when you looked very closely that you could see the fear and worry etched into her eyes.  
  
James meanwhile had made a full recovery, whatever Professor Dumbledore had given him, it had worked, and in no time he was harassing the nurses and planning pranks with Sirius just like his old hogwarts days.  
Remus noticed how Sirius had barely left James side since the moment he had been notified he was there, he also noticed the way Sirius would study him when he thought he wasn't looking, they still hadn't heard from Peter, yet Remus seemed to be the only one paying it any attention.  
  
It was as they clattered in through the door of Godrics Hollow that three owls winged they're way to James, Remus and Sirius; they looked at each other recognising the crest on the back as that of Hogwarts.  
James mouthed "Lily?" Sirius nodded, "Think you best read it when she's not around" he whispered.  
  
Lily bustled out of the kitchen, "James your home" she put her arms around him and held him close, going up on tip toe to kiss him briefly. Returning the kiss he handed his letter to Sirius who was stood behind her, who quickly stuffed it into his robe pocket.  
  
***********  
  
They were still there later that night as Lily yawning walked over to James and kissed his forehead, "I'm off to bed Jay, don't be two long" she began walking out of the rooms as Sirius sniggered, "Yeah James, don't keep her waiting too long". Ignoring his comment, she said finally "Goodnight Remus" who nodded "Sleep well Lil's" she left the room, and it was as they heard the floorboards overhead creaking that Sirius turned to James, handing him the crumpled letter. Remus also reached into his own pocket, and opening out his own copy he recognised the looping handwriting of Albus Dumbledore and began to read...  
  
I"Dear Remus,  
  
I am extending an invitation to yourself, to visit Hogwarts, As schoolboys you and your friends became rather accustomed to the layout of Hogwarts, learning even more of its secrets than myself, as we are employing a new caretaker, I felt it was only prudent to have him shown around the building by someone who knows its walls so well. I have also sent similar notices to Messrs Black and Potter, as I am certain they would also be of great use. You are all invited to visit August 13th at approximately 7pm. I hope you can attend, please send notice of for any reason you cannot, I have arranged for the Fireplace in my office to be open and ready to accept you by way of floo.  
  
Yours thankfully  
  
Albus Dumbledore" /I  
  
He looked up at James and Sirius, who had similar puzzled expressions, "We know Hogwarts, No-one knows Hogwarts better than Dumbledore, I'm sure of it" exclaimed James, Sirius nodded in agreement, "Certain he sent it?"  
  
Remus quickly scanned the letter again "He sent it" he said slowly "but its code, I think this is about the attack James, this is just his excuse to meet up with us."  
  
"but why would he want all of us, James was attacked, we didn't even know about it" replied Sirius  
  
"he knows who did it" whispered James crumpling the letter in his hand and throwing it into the raging fire. He gazed into the flames for a moment before turning to the others  
  
"it wasn't a random attack, they knew our parents would be there, they expected Lily to be there as well, they even seemed to be waiting for me to arrive, there were so many of them, all in black, all wearing masks..."  
  
"Cowards" cut in Sirius, and Remus nodded in agreement, James looked at them, "but you haven't heard the worst" he whispered, his voice shaking, "they were dead, but they looked alive, there was nothing wrong with them, they were just lying there, and they looked like they were sleeping, but they were..."  
  
A tear slid down his cheek and he slammed his hand onto the mantle above the fire, "They wanted Lily" he continued, "they kept calling her a filthy mudblood" he finished in rage, Remus and Sirius gasped,  
  
Mudblood, Remus hadn't heard that term in a long long time, but he knew exactly what it meant, unpure blood, pureblood fanatics used it when talking about muggleborns. It sounded like some mad wizard had finally decided to put what the blood fanatics were saying into action.  
  
He was awoken from his thoughts as Sirius now slammed his own hand down on the arm of his chair, and whispered on word, with all the hate and malice he could muster, "Regalus".  
  
James spun around, "Sirius mate, he can't be that bad; he wouldn't attack us, would he?"  
  
Sirius looked at him, "you haven't seen it, my parents, filling him up with poison, making him hate anyone who wasn't pureblood, he could do it alright" he spat.  
  
James nodded mutely, "anyway, I better get to bed, Lily's going to wonder otherwise"  
  
The two men nodded, and walked out the door together, bidding each other goodnight as they apparated to they're own homes.  
  
It was as Remus settled himself down in his bed that he noted the moon in the sky, it would be another week at least, then the change would hit him, he only hoped he could meet one of those attackers when it happened... he stopped himself, killing would just hurt more people, and it would make his life as a werewolf even harder. But who ever hurt Lily, If they tried to attack her again, he would be there to stop it, he would always protect her, and if that meant protecting James too, then so be it he decided with a certain finality.  
  
His last thought as he finally dozed off to sleep was of Peter, where was he, why hadn't he come.  
  
***********  
  
Remus knocked Sirius' door, August 13th had finally come, and they had arranged to floo to Hogwarts together from his house.  
  
Sirius opened the door, "come in moony, Prongs is already here" Remus nodded, and motioned his hand in a hello to James,  
  
"Lily?" he asked,  
  
"She's at a friend's, thinks I'm on a raid" he confided,  
  
James always had been good at lying thought Remus wryly, and the cover of a raid was certainly a good one, in his job as trainee auror James certainly had a lot of those to deal with, in fact the numbers lately had even been increasing.  
  
Sirius spoke "well, shall we?" motioning to the fireplace, James nodded and grabbing a handful of powder he threw it into the fire, "Dumbledores office, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" he said clearly and stepped into the fireplace vanishing almost immediately. Remus went next, and walked through into Dumbledores office.  
  
James turned to him "I think this might be the first time I'm here and it's not because I'm in trouble." Remus chuckled, "well we certainly were notorious troublemakers in out day" he observed, interrupted by Sirius landing on the floor by his feet.  
  
Sirius stood up hurriedly, and brushing himself down punched the air "that was ace" he said laughing, James sighed, "one of these days, you'll floo like a normal person" Sirius looked at him like he had said something really offensive, "Awww Prongsie I'm hurt, you used to love diving into the fireplace, so much more fun than walking in". James turned to Remus winked and whispered "and so much more painful too" Remus laughed, It was good for them to be like this, it had been a long time since the three marauders had been alone together and he found himself enjoying it.  
  
It was at that moment that Dumbledore came in through the door,  
  
"Ahhh boy's, glad to see you could make it, we have a lot to be said, but alas it cannot be said here, for the walls themselves may have grown ears," he said glancing at a portrait that was currently blank, Remus recognised it as that of Phinius Nigellas, a former headmaster of Hogwarts.  
  
"If you come this way" he continued, "I have just the right place in mind"  
  
Remus recognised the route they were taking, and therefore was not surprised when Dumbledore stopped and turned around, passing the same spot three times.  
  
They had used the room of Requirement quite frequently in the past, usually to plot pranks, he thought fondly back to the room which when they attended hogwarts was a never ending source of Prank books and materials, they had thought up some of they're best work in here.  
  
He followed the other boys into the room, and was quite surprised to see Frank Longbottom a boy who was a in the year above them at Hogwarts and Alastor Moody, already sat inside with Professor McGonagall, and several people he did not recognise.  
  
Dumbledore turned, "Take a seat", and as they sat down, he stood in the centre of the room,  
  
"Well I suppose you've already guessed your not here to show around our new caretaker" he nodded to the boys,  
  
"Might I introduce you, you already know Frank, and Professor McGonagall, but the others are Alastor Moody" he nodded to the boys eyeing them with suspicion, "Emmeline Vance" a tall witch motioned with her hand, "Gideon and Fabian Prewett" two identical wizards waved to them and Sirius gasped "man you two were my heroe.... "He broke off as everyone began looking at him, and Dumbledore continued, "Marlene Mckinnon" a shy looking girl with dark hair flashed them a smile, "and Edgar Bones", a tall boy stood in the back of the room flashed them a grin, Remus now recognised him as a Hufflepuff quidditch player who had left when they were in they're third year at Hogwarts.  
  
Dumbledore now turned to the other people assembled in the room, "and now might I introduce James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black"  
  
Remus noted quite a few jaws drop as Sirius's surname was mentioned and once again wondered what was going on.  
  
Dumbledore turned back to the boys "Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix"  
  
(A/N – think I'll leave it with a bit of a cliff hanger, will post more soon though, and thanks to Roeschen for my very first review ( ) 


	6. Know your Enemy

Remus glanced around the room, again while Sirius grinned; meanwhile James was surveying Professor Dumbledore,  
  
"The order of the phoenix? Never heard of it" he stated, Remus was quite shocked, he had never heard anyone speak to professor Dumbledore that way.  
  
He heard a rough chuckle from the back of the room, "Always suspicious, eh my boy, auror through and through" Moody stood up, while James continued...  
  
"So what is the order of the phoenix? What do you do?"  
  
Remus slowly nodded in agreement, it was all very good becoming a member of a secret organisation, but what was the use If you didn't know what they stood for.  
  
"If you take seat boys, I will continue" said Dumbledore patiently. Remus sat obediently, James quickly following suit and dragging Sirius down with him.  
  
"You have been incited here, because you have openly opposed, what I determine to be this centuries greatest enemy, you may have heard whispers of this new dark lord, his name is Voldemort." There was an audible gasp from one side of the room, and out of the corner of his eye Remus saw Marlene Mckinnon adjusting her position nervously.  
  
"He believes that only pureblood wizards should be allowed to perform magic, and that half-breeds and muggles, are little more than vermin, he is the cause of the recent attacks on muggles, and also on your parents James." James gripped the corner of his seat, whilst Sirius patted him on the back reassuringly.  
  
"The order of the phoenix, has been created to contest Voldemort and his followers, I am it's founder, and we are meeting here, because we believe he should be stopped, consequentially we are recruiting our own members and feel each one of you would be a worthy ally to our cause. You have been chosen not only because he has already openly targeted you and your families, but also because you proved yourselves to be great strategists, and each a force to be reckoned with during your time at hogwarts, the question is now, would you like to join us? We will think no less of you if you choose not to."  
  
James practically jumped out of his seat, "of course we will join you sir, well..." he broke off looking at the other two boys, "I will at least" Sirius gave a lopsided grin and starched out in his chair, "well it would sure annoy my parents" he said grinning, "count me in" Remus found himself thinking it over weighing out the pro's and con's of the situation, he never had been one to dive into anything headfirst without thinking first, it was his delay that cause the other people stood in the room with him to look in his direction, an air of unease spreading through the room, he finally came to his conclusion... "Sound's good to me Sir" he grinned. "Just hope I can help"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "well first of all" he replied, "no more sir, your not pupils any more, call me Albus" The boys spent a further hour there getting to know each of the order members on a better level, the nights only order of business being to introduce the boys into they're fold.  
  
It was only as they were leaving, that James turned to Dumbledore...  
  
"what about Lily and Peter?" he asked?  
  
Dumbledore bowed his head in thought, "if you think they can be trusted, bring them along to the next meeting, you will be notified of its time and location soon"  
  
James nodded again, "Brilliant" he replied confidently, "I know I can trust both of them with my life"  
  
***********  
  
A/N – so what you think, I would love some reviews even if they are only flames, So im taking a long time to get started, but i have a lot of story to work through part 7 coming soon...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, well actually I own books one through five both movies, the computer games and the charity books, but for blurb sake – all characters are the property of JK Rowling, and Warner brothers plc (although why should they be recognized... did they come up with the idea for her story – I think not! But nonetheless I do have to mention them! JK is the genius, they made the films, I am nothing but a leech whose is very pleased Jk wrote such a good series for me to base my own work on. I bow to you JK - we are not worthy!!!!  
  
SilvermoonLuna 


End file.
